BACK TO TOMORROW
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: Back to tomorrow" . Oneshoot . HoMin . Don't like the pair? don't read nor review. u don't like me? just talk to me oke.. PM or twitter. . Homin shipper this to you.


**Hallo all masih inget kah sama saya LOL.  
Gak inget?  
Oke gpp saya emang gampang terlupakan~~ #NangisDiJAmban**

**Buat semua Reader spesialy Homin Shipper di Indonesia dan juga malaysia yang baca FF saya.**

**Saya ucapin Selamat berpuasa yah... bagi yang menjalankan. Kita break dulu NC an Hominya se bulan ini LOL.**

**Oke,,,, el gak banya bacot yah... ini fic... lama saya  
berubung habis dengerin "Back to tomorrow" nya Tohoshinki saya jadi klepek2 gak kuat pengen ngetik ini. **

…

**dan fic ini permintaan maaf aku ke author ela_jungshim yang bday ficnya gak kelar2 saya buat. LOL and ****NierinCloudy**** yang kemarin ulang tahun. Dan juga grub JAMBAN di twitter.. ane Lupyu~~ ame kalian semua. **

"**Back to tomorrow"**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**HoMin**

**.**

**K+**

**Selasa ...**

Aku meninggalkan kampus ke arah Taman Kota seperti yang aku lakukan setiap Selasa dan Kamis, yang merupakan hari terberat, hari dimana hanya kulakukan dengan materi-materi kuliah ku. Dan juga Dosen dosen yang membosankan.

Aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik melalui mp3 , itu membuatku lebih tenang.

Matahari yang indah, aku bisa merasakan belaian sinarnya di wajahku, dan ini membuatku menjadi sangat tenang dan damai...

.

Akhirnya aku bisa sampai ke tempat itu dan mulai mencari mesin ATM yang tersedia. ku ambil beberapa uang dari ATM dan mulai mengedarkan langkahku menuju bangku panjang dekat airmancur .

Menghirup udara bersih.

Akhirnya aku membiarkan pikiran ku terbang di suatu tempat dalam imajinasi magis ku. Kyuhyun teman sebangku ku tidak pernah membantu memecahkan dua puluh masalah dalam matematika. Aku rasanya ingin gila kalau mengingat itu. Padahal dia bukannya tidak bisa. Dia hanya mau mengerjaiku.

.

Aku melihat banyak anak bermain menghibur satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku berharap aku bisa memutar kembali waktu dan merasakan indahnya masa kanak-kanak.

.

Angin membuat rambutku berantakan , dan sedikit mengganggu mata. Aku mengambil helaian wajahku dan menariknya ke belakang telinga. Namun ketika aku menyelesaikan aktifitasku , aku memutar kepalaku sedikit dan aku tahu bahwa di sisiku ada sebuah bangku sedikit lebih jauh dari keberadaan ku saat ini, dan di bangku itu duduk seorang pria muda mungkin seumuranku, atau lebiih tua sedikit. dengan rambut merahnya, seolah-olah telah dibakar api.

Mata kita bertemu, Mata elangnya yang tajam seakan menusuk langsung ke dalam mata ku. tak lama tatapannya melayang ke tempat lain, berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Cih!" umpat ku kala mendapati perlakuan sombong dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Aku melihat jam di Hp ku, aku harus pulang.

.

.

.

.

Inikah imbalannya?, Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang orang itu. Hanya melihat dia sekali dan aku selalu ingat wajahnya. Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya

Dia ... Seaakan mengalihkan duniaku.

**Rabu ...**

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman cepat untuk pergi ke Taman Kota.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa ini bukan biasanya aku opergi kesana di hari Rabu, tapi aku penasaran ingin melihatnya lagi. Untuk melihat mata yang menusuk itu lagi.

Aku mengaktifkan mp3 ku.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, aku melihat orang itu tanpa harus mencarinya. Kemudian aku berjalan untuk duduk di bangku yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Kami berdua berada di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

Tanpa melihat dia, Aku bisa merasakan mata tajam itu sedang menatapku intens. tapi aku merasa bahwa itu tidak begitu buruk, aku tahu dia sedang melihatku dan membayangkan hal-hal yang "tidak- tidak" saat ini.

Aku melihat ke samping secara tiba-tiba.

Di sana, dia menatapku.

Namun tiba-tiba dia bangun dan pergi. Dan lagi-lagi seolah menganggab tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Tsk!" umpatku untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku Melihat jam dan aku masih memiliki beberapa menit untuk sampai di rumah, jika aku pergi sekarang ...apakah aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?

Aku harap tuhan masih mau mempertemukanku dengannya.

Aku bangkit dari bangku dan beranjak pulang..

**Kamis ...**

Sekali lagi aku pergi ke Taman Kota, oke mungkin ini yang ketiga kali dalam pekan ini. Seperti biasa. Kyuhyun ngotot ingin menemaniku, tapi aku bilang aku lebih suka sendirian, jadi mungkin lain kali. Lagipula kalau sampai aku mengajak Kyuhyun, entah apa yang akan di lakukukan Enhyuk Hyung padaku, melihat betapa _over protektivenya_ dia kepada Kyuhyun. Pasangan yang sangat aneh.

Aku sudah sampai di Taman kota, Aku menyalakan mp3 ku seperti biasanya, ketika aku datang ke tempat ini. Aku tersesat dalam kehampaan, permataku menerawang ke arah pohon, daun hijau yang gelisah dengan lembut tertiup angin. Dan meninggalkan ku termenung, di mana dia saat ini?. Aku ingin melihatnya...

.

Setengah jam dan tidak muncul.

.

Angin mengganggu rambutku lagi seakan-akan mempermainkanku. Ahh.. ini mengganggu sekali saat aku berhasil meyingkirnkan helaian rambut di mataku, aku bisa melihat sosok yang aku tunggu-tungu berada di depan ku.

Aku menatapnya. Ia melihat ku dan tersenyum sangat tipis, tapi begitu manis. Aku membalas senyumanya singkat tapi kuusahan itu menjadi yang termanis. Setelah itu, ku palingkan pandangan ku ke arah lain.. **'balas dendam'?** Yah.. mungkin.. aku sedikit menyimpan dendam padanya. Hahah aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Pasti lucu sekali. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan... ya tuhan apa itu tadi? aku gugup, dan tidak mengerti mengapa.

Apa yang aku lihat tadi?. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan aku juga... aku tidak bisa menahan senyum ini...

Aku mendengar hanphone ku berdering . Ini dari ibu dan memintaku untuk pulang sekarang. Huft..ini menyebalkan! terpaksa aku harus pulang sekarang.

**Jumat ...**

Kembali di Taman kota.

Oke sekarang ini terlihat seolah-olah itu obsesi bagiku..  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok merah itu, aku melihat sosok merah itu sedang duduk di bangku taman dan pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

Sementara itu, rambut merahnya terombang-ambing karena angin. Dia terlihat begitu manis dengan mata elangnya.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum tipis seperti kemarin. Lalu mengerakkan bibirnya dan berucap '_hai'_ walau aku tidak mendapati suara apapun dari bibir marun itu.

Pipiku mulai terbakar dan terasa panas. Aku langsung menyadari kalau orang ini seorang...Tuna wicara. aku tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan ini, namun juga manis, aku menjawabnya dengan berkata "hai" aku mulai dudukdi sampingnya.

Dia mencari sesuatu di tasnya, nampaknya dia adalah mahasiswa perguruan tinggi. Apa itu? Itu adalah notebook dan spidol Lalu dia menuliskan sebuah kalimat pada kertas itu.

**-Kau begitu manis-**

Oh ... tuhan, aku sama sekali Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Demi tuhan aku sangat senang. Aku membuka tas punggung ku buru-buru, dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dan Spidol, dan aku menulis jawabanku.

**-Terima kasih-**

Kami tersenyum.

Dia menatapku dan berpikir sambil menulis.

**-Hanya itu?-**

Aku mengambil pena ku dan aku menjawab.

**-Kau terlalu baik-**

dan memang hanya itu.

**-Terima kasih-**

Yah, aku tahu tulisan tidak lebih jelas dari sebuah kalaimat yang terucap dari bibir. Namun ini lebih baik uuntuk berkomunikasi dengannya

**-boleh aku tahu namamu?-**

Aku di warnai semburat merah di sekitar pipi saat menyadari aku yang menanyakaan namanya tanpa memperkenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu

**-Yunho-.**

"Yunho ..."aku bergumam tidak jelas saat mengetahui nama pemuda itu. namanya Seperti mengangdung kekuatan, kekuatan untuk memabukan seseorang.

Dan kini aku akan mendapat sengatan racun melalui mata elang tajam itu. khayalanku mulai menyebar dalam pikiranku. saat kulihat Yunho menyerngitkan dahinya aku segera menepis khayalan bodohku, aku menulis sesuatu dan tersenyum

**-Nama ku Changmin-.**

Dia menulis

**-Nama yang Indah ... seperti warna Senyum anda- **

**aku **sangat senang mendapati Yunho berkata bahwa senyumku indah dimana semua orang menganggabnya aneh. Karena bibirku terlalu lebar.

HP ku bergetar dan aku mulai benci dengan ini. Ibu.. dan menyuruhku untuk pulang

"tsk.. menyebalkan" umpatku oke..aku tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya umpatan dalam pekan ini.

**- ada yang salah?-** Yunho memperlihatkan notenya padaku,dan aku menjawab

**-Aku harus pergi. Jika kau mau, kita bisa tukaran email-**

yunho menulis sesuatu

**-Apakah Anda pikir, kita akan bertemu lagi besok?**

Aneh..

**-Eh ... ya, tentu saja-**

aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya namun aku manautkan alisku saat melihat Yunho tersenyum miris...dengan pandangan yang sendu dia menulis sesuatu.

**-Ya.. semoga saja-**

**-Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok - **Aku berdiri dan mengambil tas ku dan memasukan not di dalamnya . Lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Yunho yang masih terduduk di bangku

dia mengangkat not nya

**-Hati-hati-**

"terimakasih..!" ucapku sambil berlali kecil menjauh dari tempat Yunho

.

.

.

**Sabtu ...**

Aku berpakaian santai.

Datang ke arah Taman kota.

Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya.

Ketika aku sampai ... dia tidak ada. Aku melihat sekeliling dan aku tidak melihat dia dimanapun. Apa aku terlalu pagi?. Entahlah..aku Berjalan ke tempat kami pertama kali berbicara. Aku duduk disana.

Ada banyak orang berjalan dengan keluarga mereka.

Aku Melihat jam dan Yunho masih belum tiba.

"Yunho ..." gumamku..aku tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang merindukannya, kepalan tangan ku di celana semakin erat .. Aku tahu dia akan datang, aku harus _positif thingking ._

Hari mulai gelap dan tidak menapakan tanda-tanda kedatangan Yunho.

'Yunho ... apa kau akan datang? 'Aku bertanya dalam hati pertanyaan untuk diriku sediri.

Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan Taman kota.

Sekali lagi aku melihat jam. Sangat terlambat, aku lebih baik pergi. Tentu saja aku akan bertemu pada hari minggu atau senin dan dia akan memberi penjelasan yang baik.

Aku bangkit dari bangku. Dan meninggal kan tempat dimana aku seharian menuggu Yunho... tanpa ku ketahui ada siluet mereh berada di balik pohon momojhi sedang melihatku dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum tipis dia mengerakan bibirnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut indah itu.. namun dari gerakannya bisa terlihat dia sedang berusaha mengucapkan.

_"Maaf Changmin.. terimakasih"_ setelah itu siluet merah itu memudar dan... dan menjadi butiran abu yang terbang keaangkasa...

**END**

**DON'T KILL ME~~~~ **

**LOL Review OK. **

**.**

**EL**


End file.
